Darkside of the heart
by VERGILthefallen
Summary: Something new has arrived in Amity Park. A man falls from the sky, the town is losing its mind. Can Danny save his friends and family from this new threat as it consumes the world. Related to the Darkside of Life. Rated M for future violence, gore, and mature themes. Post Phantom Planet.


It was going to be such a nice day, until the dying man fell from the sky.

Danny Fenton wrapped his arm tighter around the girl at his side. Sam laughed and playfully shoved her whole body against him nearly knocked them both into the street.

"I have to admit , I was hoping for a little more on our first anniversary." Sam said as they walked down the street.

"What?" Danny said, his voice taking a quick jump in pitch. "Today isn't our anniversary."

Sam paused on the street fixing her boyfriend with a firm glare. "One year ago, that's when we finally kissed, when you saved the world? How could you forget that? They made statues of you around the world!"

"Well yeah but today isn't our anniversary. That's tomorrow."

"What?"

Danny laughed and started walking again while gently pulling Sam along. "We kissed a year ago today, but we didn't start dating until tomorrow. Today is just a Wednesday. Tomorrow is our anniversary."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to buy time to think of something since you forgot?" Sam accused stepping ahead of the other teen.

Danny smiled and with a tug pulled Sam close. She fell into his arms and pressed up his chest, her lips pressing against his. For a moment they enjoyed the time until the cold wind made them shiver.

"I promise, tomorrow will be amazing." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. Danny had a several inches on Sam now, though she had grown as well, she still had to look up to him.

"Ok, but can we go home now? It's getting colder."

"Sure thing." Danny said taking a step away. "Want to get there the fun way or the long way?" he offered, holding his hand to her.

Sam smiled and slowly took his hand in hers. With a flash Danny Fenton vanished and Danny Phantom stood in his place, wearing the same grin. Sam felt the strange sensation of weightlessness and lifted into the air with her white haired friend.

The sun had only just begun to touch the horizon painting the world in orange glow. The clouds dotted the sky with streaks of red and yellow, the sun shone like a beacon ahead of them fluttering behind the clouds for brief moments as the light faded. Sam had loved the sensation of flying ever since her first time up with Danny. Now she had spent so much more time with him, though he was still afraid to fly too high with her, it was still exhilarating.

Danny focused less of the fell of wind tugging at his air and more on the sensation of the girl holding onto his hand for dear life. He still smiled to himself about it. Even after all this time and all her declarations, she was still a little scared. Danny was loving every second of it, until the clouds changed, until something started to fall.

Danny noticed it first, the way the clouds ahead of them were twisting and swirling. Sam noticed the flash of light and Danny slowed to a stop, hovering as they watched the sky twist and churn.

"So much for a nice night." Danny pulled Sam closer to himself.

"Is it Tempest again?" She asked.

"Guess I'm going to find out." Danny floated to the ground and set same to the concrete. "Wait here."

Sam squeezed his hand tightly as Danny gave her another smart grin. She opened her mouth but another flash coupled with an echoing thunderous boom drowned her out. Both of them turned to the sky as something began to fall. A moment later it flashed with fire and split one flaming dart shooting off into the distance, the other began to fall towards them.

Danny watched, as the speck grew and continued to fall. "It's a person." He whispered.

Sam looked at the dot, even she could just make out the forms of arms and legs flapping in the air as it fell towards the ground. "Go Danny!" She yelled shoving his back.

Danny Phantom rocketed from the ground. The person was falling towards the street but a building was in the way. Danny flew as fast as he could aiming ahead of him and trying to time it right. He was off, but only a little. The man flew past him and Danny turned sharply, darting after him. A moment later he reached out, grabbing hold of the leg and pulling the man closer.

He pulled but they were going too fast to fly straight out. As the ground got closer Danny vanished going intangible and flying through the ground itself. A moment later he pulled up, hauling himself and the man above the ground to the street. The fallen man was limp in his arms and Danny gently lowered him to the ground.

"Hey are you..." The words died in Danny's mouth as he saw the man under the lights of the street. He had faced ghosts, been beaten and come face to face with death on more than one occasion but Danny had never seen so much blood. The man's clothes were wet with it, hanging in tatters off his mauled body. Cuts, bruises and burns scared half his face and nearly every inch of his body that Danny could see.

He looked like he had lost a fight with a bear and a flamethrower at the same time but somehow his chest continued to move with ragged gasping breaths. Danny looked him over, all the cuts and blood it was amazing he was still alive. With a sudden jerk, the man twisted in place and his eyes shot open, his breaths become more gasping and ragged.

"Take it easy." Danny said placing a hand on his chest. Danny looked up and there was Sam, staring in shock. "Call an ambulance!" Danny called. It seemed like the right thing to, someone is hurt so of course call an ambulance, get him help. It was strange. He was a hero but he had never seen anything like this, someone so hurt.

The man convulsed and his eye opened darting wildly around. They settled on dany and closed. With a growl he tried to move, his body trembling and spilling more blood from his torn clothes. He had barely moved when he screamed, the sound came out a gurgling wheeze and eh fell to the ground gritting his teeth.

"Don't move. Just lie down and take it easy you're really hurt." Danny didn't know what else to say, it all seemed so stupid and generic but what else do you say to a man as hurt as him. He glanced back up and Sam had her phone up, talking into it while looking around. They were gathering a crowd now, some people beginning to flutter around the scene.

The man gave another long hissing breath before moving again, this time he didn't fell back but his hand pulled out of his jacket, a book gripped in his hand.

"Listen to me," The man choked, blood spilling out of him as he spoke. Every word was forced and was followed with a twitch of his whole face. "You have to listen to me!"

"Just lay down!" Danny said trying to keep the man from moving but he seemed intent. With a show of strength he didn't seem to have the man thrust the book into the Danny's chest and pressed it there.

"This book, is the most important thing in the world, you understand?" Danny nodded. "Another one is going to come looking for it, a man in a black coat, you cannot let him have it. Protect that book, keep it hidden and I promise I'll come back for it. Do you hear me?" The man grabbed Danny's hand and pressed it on the book.

Danny nodded again.

"Say it." The man snapped.

"I-I'll protect the book, I promise." Danny said holding the book to his chest and pressing the man's hands down. "Just rest, help is coming."

"Your name," he whispered. "What's your name?"

"Danny," he said. "Danny phantom."

The man gave one last nod and fell back to the ground, his hands lying across his chest. Danny gripped the book and felt cold. It felt heavier in his hands when the air chilled. It wasent like his ghost sense, it was, but the cold had different presence to it. It was deeper, worse than when his powers had been freezing him from the inside out, it froze the blood in his veins.

"They're coming." Sam said snapping him back to the world around him. "They'll be here soon."

"It doesn't matter." Danny whispered. He slowly faced Sam's stunned look. "He's already dead."

**Author's note:**

**First off, to any who read this before, I uploaded an old version I scrapped by accident when I first published this. Whoops. So just ignore that whole thing. **

**This story is connected to a previous story of mine, Darkside of life, hat I have since taken down and will most likely be putting back up soon. I am not sure if I want to continue with this one or not or if I will choose to focus on another series but they will both be related on the same characters of Darkside and Gregor. **

**As far as starts go I fell this is weak but only time will tell if I can keep it going. As I always do, this is where I beg for reviews and thank you in advance for them. **

**So yeah, do that. Review it. Thank you!**


End file.
